Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer
https://natalie.mu/eiga/news/312544 is the upcoming Summer film adaptation of ''Kamen Rider Zi-O, set to double-bill with , while serving as a tribute to Kamen Rider Drive. In the film, Sougo comes face-to-face with the Quartzers, who intend to wipe Kamen Rider Drive from history and conspire against his kingship. Synopsis The Quartzers, calling themselves the Wardens of Time, appear after Sougo Tokiwa collected all of the Heisei Ridewatches. A grand conspiracy behind the birth of the King of Time becomes clear... Plot to be added Continuity and Placement *''Kamen Rider Zi-O: This movie easily fits between episodes 46 and 47, due to Sougo haven't officially obtained the Drive Watch in ''2019: Aqua Calls and Geiz mentioning Go Shijima in episode 47.https://post.tv-asahi.co.jp/post-94644/ *''Kamen Rider Zero-One: ''to be announced Characters Kamen Riders Main Legend Riders Other Legend Ridershttps://natalie.mu/eiga/news/341180 And Introducing Zero-One Allies *Tsukuyomi *Krim Steinbelt *Oda Nobunaga Villains Quartzer *Kasshin Cast Main Cast * : * : * : * : *Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch, Oma Zi-O Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: *BeyonDriver Voice: Guest Cast * : ISSA * : https://headlines.yahoo.co.jp/hl?a=20190525-00000030-mantan-ent * : * : https://dengekionline.com/articles/2383/ * : * : * : * : * : * : *Quartzer Member: DA PUMP(YORI, TOMO, KIMI, U-YEAH, KENZO, DAICHI) Returning Cast * : * : Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, Zi-O II, GrandZi-O, Oma Zi-Ohttps://twitter.com/Ben77878871/status/1143548543916859392 **Geiz ***Geiz, GeizRevive **Barlckxs ***Barlckxs, J **Zonjis ***Zonjis **Zamonas ***Zamonas *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O II, GrandZi-O, Oma Form **Geiz ***GeizRevive Shippu, GeizRevive Goretsu *'Kamen Rider(s) summoned in Grand Zi-O/Zi-O Oma Form:' **Ryuki, Faiz, Den-O Sword Form, Kiva, Double CycloneJoker, Gaim Orange Arms, Drive Type Speed *'Weapon(s) summoned in Grand Zi-O/Zi-O Oma Form:' **Saikyo Zikan Girade Miridewatches *'Watch used:' **Woz ***Woz, Ginga, Shinobi *'Futurering(s) used:' **Woz ***Woz GingaWakusei, Futurering Shinobi Signal Bikes *'Bike Used:' **Form Change: Signal Mach **Signal Exchange: *'Form Used:' **Mach Progrise Keys *'Key Used:' **Rising Hopper, Flying Falcon *'Form Used:' **Rising Hopper, Flying Falcon Theme song *P.A.R.T.Y. ~Universe Festival~, by DA PUMPhttps://twitter.com/DAPUMPJP/status/1139148512048734208 Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This is the second summer film to be released in July. *This is the first movie to be released in the Reiwa era.http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2019/03/japan-enters-the-reiwa-era-on-may-1st/ *As with Build's summer film, this movie is also named after its theme song, with the film's theme song being sung by the featuring artist of the show's theme song. *Although this film is promoted as the final chapter to the Heisei era Kamen Rider series, its three villainous Riders' names and designs take elements from and represent series that have aired in the Heisei Era, but do not fall under the Heisei series classification: **Barlckxs - Kamen Rider Black RX: The first Kamen Rider television series broadcasting in Heisei Era, but was counted as a Showa series. **Zonjis - Shin Kamen Rider: Prologue, Kamen Rider ZO and Kamen Rider J: All 3 films were released in the Heisei Era but were counted as Showa Rider films due to the involvement of Shotaro Ishinomori. **Zamonas - Kamen Rider Amazons: A net series based on re-imagination of a Showa Rider which premiered in the Heisei Era but not counted as a main installment of the Heisei Riders series. ***Coincidentally, all three Riders' name end with same pronunciation: . *Krim Steinbelt's ancestor living in Sengoku period Japan is a reference to the fact his actor, Chris Peppler, is an actual descendant of , a Sengoku period warlord who betrayed and murdered . **Coincidentally, Mitsuhide Nira is a character named after Akechi Mitsuhide, who is in fact a corrupt police officer aligned with the Roidmudes who set up Shinnosuke Tomari after he is revealed to be the culprit of his father's murder. *This film marks the first on-screen appearance of: **Kamen Rider Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms since his appearance in the stage play, Kamen Rider Zangetsu Stage -Gaim Gaiden-. **Kamen Rider G after his one-off debut special Kamen Rider G. **Yusuke Godai from the alternate continuity of the Kamen Rider Kuuga manga. External Links *Official website References Category:Summer Movies Category:Crossovers